


Small Steps

by Loconita



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loconita/pseuds/Loconita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemini wants to get closer to his boyfriend. It's going to take some time getting use to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Steps

Gemini Man shivered violently under Snake Man's touch. The serpentine robot winced taking his hand off Gemini's chest. He looked at him with worry and regret. "Are you okay? Was it too much for you?"

The other robot vented fast. Gemini cursed at himself for reacting the way he did. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Just give me a moment..."

Gemini was not one for touch. He didn't know why, but touching felt absolutely _vile_ to him. It seemed too... intimate. Something that would make him completely vulnerable. The sensation made his skin _crawl_. Half of his linemates and other generations liked to make fun of him for it. Luckily for him, the one that mattered most respected how he felt.

He still couldn't believe that he and Snake got together. Not like he was complaining. Despite Snake's creepy appearance, he was the nicest bot anyone could ask for. Even if he didn't understand what was going on (which was often), Snake listened and cared for Gemini and how he felt. He was handsome as well when you got to see what he looked like under that armor. Gemini thought everything would be perfect if not for his aversion to touching.

The most Gemini could handle was kissing. It made Gemini feel bad. They're supposed to be a couple. What sort of couple didn't touch each other in the slightest? Snake tried to assure him it was okay, but Gemini didn't accept it. It's why they're trying to do... _that_. _Something_ had to help him not feel disgusted with touch.

Snake looked away. His snake-like voice hissed softly. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have agreed to do this. If you're not comfortable, you're not comfortable..."

"No. We're going to fuck, damn it. I don't care if it takes days for us to finish. I need to get over this!" Gemini huffed.

"Gemini..."

"Don't 'Gemini' me! I need to do something! It's pathetic that can't even handle my own _clones_ touching me! Now try it again." Gemini laid back against his bed.

Snake sighed. He slowly touched Gemini's cheek. He figured he should start off small. The mirror both gritted his teeth. His body tensed up.

_It's just simple touch. Why are you being a complete wimp?!_ Gemini growled in his thoughts. _He's your boyfriend! If this is going to work you_ need _to get used to it!_

Snake furrowed his brows. He took his hand away again. Gemini's annoyed look was met with a concerned one.

"You look like you're going to short circuit... Please don't force yourself... I love you and I'm not going to let you push it because of I do..."

"I'm supposed to be perfect. I can't be perfect if I can't handle something so mundane as touching." Gemini sighed. He got up and hugged his knees. "I love you too Snake. That's why I figured we need to do this. "

"Even if you did manage to handle me touching you, what am I supposed to do? I haven't done this sort of thing before..." Snake rubbed his neck. "How are you so sure it's going to feel good?"

Fuck. Gemini was so caught up with his issue that he forgot about that. Neither of them have had sex before. While they're not clueless about it, the most knowledge they got was from porn. He figured they just needed to copy what they saw. He didn't consider all the things that could go wrong.

"...I don't. We'll never know until we try though, right?"

"Gemini..."

"I know..." Gemini groaned. "But... I still want to get _something_ accomplished. So... please try again?"

"Are you sure? I'm not going to do anything if you're not ready."

Gemini looked down at Snake's hand. He stared at it for a while before he took a deep vent. He grabbed the other robot's hand. "I'm sure... Please go ahead."

Snake still gave him a concerned look, but leaned in to kiss him. "Alright... Don't be afraid to tell me to stop..." Snake covered his lips. He cupped Gemini's cheek with his free hand.

Gemini shivered at the touch. He tried to remain calm by kissing back. Kissing felt soothing compared to other touches. He didn't understand why, but he was glad he could touch Snake in some way without hating it. Snake rubbed Gemini's cheek with his thumb. The serpentine robot opened his eyes to check how Gemini was doing. He didn't want to push his limits.

Gemini sighed a little to relax. The touch still felt strange to him. At least he was handling it better. Snake broke the kiss.

"Are you still okay? Is this enough for you?

The mirror robot smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah... This is fine."

Snake smiled back before kissing him again. He got curious and licked Gemini's lips in the kiss. A surprised gasp made Snake pulled away again. He bit his lip in regret.

"I'm sorry... Was that too much?"

Gemini was quiet for a moment. "...Try that again... That was... something." Something indeed. It felt strange, but... pleasant as well for some reason.

Snake wasn't so sure, but a light hand squeeze made him go back to what he was doing. He licked his bottom lip slowly. He kept his eyes open to check Gemini's reactions. He was relieved to see his boyfriend sigh in pleasure at the new sensation. He would have thought he'd hate it. Snake blushed feeling Gemini try to lick back. It gave him the courage to try and touch Gemini elsewhere. He moved his hand from Gemini's cheek to his back. Gemini shivered at the touch, but he didn't object to it. The mirror robot focused on the kiss while Snake touched him.

Snake rubbed his back. He kept his eyes opened to make sure Gemini was feeling comfortable. He wondered if they were going to do it or Gemini changed his mind. Snake blushed at the thought of losing himself to Gemini.

Gemini broke the kiss to think. Maybe they were going too fast. It felt too good to stop though. Perhaps they could do just a little bit...

"Is something wrong?" Snake bit his lip. Did he push too hard with what they did? Gemini blushed and looked away.

"No... I want to try something..."

Gemini gently pushed Snake a bit so he could start removing his suit. The serpentine robot's face lit up a brighter red. Gemini's became the same way looking back at Snake.

"D-Don't look at me like that... J-Just follow my lead..." Gemini took off his suit. He shivered more feeling the air hit his synthetic skin. He already felt vulnerable with Snake just touching his cheek. He felt even more vulnerable naked. Gemini vented to calm down before he spread his legs for Snake.

Snake felt nervous getting closer to Gemini. He stared at him unsure. Gemini sighed and held Snake's hand.

"I don't want you to go too far... Here, let me show you..." Gemini grabbed Snake's hand and led it to his port. He opened up the top port to take out his member. He had Snake wrap his hand around him and slowly moved it up and down. The mirror bot bit his lip at the touch, but he tried to handle it.

Snake stared while he stroke Gemini. Was he doing it right? He had no clue. Gemini seemed too preoccupied trying to handle the touch to judge on that. Snake kissed him again. He hoped it could calm his boyfriend down enough.

Gemini vented again in an attempt to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling right now. All that he knew is that this felt... _weird_. He shivered trying to get used to the sensation. Snake tried to help relieve Gemini by licking his bottom lip. It seemed to calm him down before. His attempt ended up being futile with Gemini still focusing on the the touch. Maybe he need to do something else to distract him?

Snake noticed that Gemini's neck was exposed. He's seen some couples kiss each other on the neck. Would that help at all? Snake pulled away from Gemini's lips to his neck. He planted soft kisses. Gemini twitched in response. Oh no... Snake pulled away looking regretful. "I'm sorry... Was that too much?"

Gemini didn't respond right away— shocked at what happened. Snake felt even more awful. Looks like he overstepped his boundaries. "Gemini, I'm sorry..."

The mirror bot blushed and put his hand up. Snake sighed preparing himself to get scolded. To his surprise. Gemini pulled him closer. He looked at his boyfriend curiously.

Gemini bit his lip. "...Try that again..." It felt stranger than the other touches, but it felt... pleasant too somehow.

"Are you sure...?" Snake rubbed his neck. Gemini huffed and gently pushed Snake's head to his neck.

"Yes... I'm sure..."

Snake tentatively kissed Gemini's neck again. The mirror bot shivered, but he didn't pull away. Snake continued stroking Gemini as he kissed his neck. His face turned red hearing his boyfriend let out a soft moan. Looks like he was doing something right...

Snake tried his best to ignore the tingling of his own port and focus on Gemini. He made sure to kiss every part of Gemini's neck that he could reach. Gemini moans increased with every kiss. He was barely noticing Snake's strokes anymore. He grabbed Snake's free hand. Snake panted seeing Gemini enjoy himself. His member was starting to be a little painful against his port. He stopped his kisses to bite his lip. Gemini panted and looked to see what was wrong.

"Snake...?"

"I'm sorry... Just give me a moment to calm down too..."

Gemini was confused then blushed realizing what was going on. "Oh... I'm sorry. Um..." Gemini looked away awkwardly. He was so caught up with his own issues, he forgot about Snake's needs. Since Snake was doing so much, maybe he could try to do the same...

Snake gasped feeling Gemini fumble with his suit. "What are you doing...?"

"You're my boyfriend... You deserve some attention too..."

"...Are you alright with that?"

Gemini huffed before kissing him. "Of course, you silly."

Snake smiled and helped Gemini remove his suit. Once it was off, he opened his top port. He gasped at how fast his member extended from his port. He guessed he was a little more desperate than he thought.

Gemini blushed more seeing how Snake's size was compared to his. He slowly grabbed Snake's member and stroked him. Snake bit his lip. Did Gemini feel this weird too? But it also felt... good. Snake tried to position himself in a way so he could stroke Gemini as well.

Gemini noticed and moved as well. He gasped having Snake stroke him and kiss his neck again. He tried to not let it distract him from giving Snake pleasure too. For a while, the only sounds from them were soft pants and occasional gasping. They didn't break from their ministrations.

Snake stopped kissing Gemini's neck to see how he was doing. "Are you alright?"

The mirror bot nodded. "Y-Yeah... I'm just feeling really hot..."

"Me too..."

"I wonder what that means..."

Snake was about to talk, but he made a whine instead. He shivered as white liquid covered Gemini's hand. Gemini gasped being caught off guard. Snake vented heavily. "A-Ah..."

"Snake...?" Gemini took his hand off him to examine the liquid. He blushed realizing what just happened. "Oh... Um..."

Snake, still venting, noticed the liquid as well. He was just as red as Gemini. "I'm sorry... I was more excited than I thought I was..."

Gemini sighed and smiled at his boyfriend. "It's okay..." He looked around to see the slight mess they made on the floor. "...Let's stop for now. We obviously have no idea what we're doing..."

Snake looked down at Gemini's member. "Are you sure? I don't mean to pressure you, but I don't know if you'll be fine with... that..."

Gemini chuckled and kissed him. "I'm sure. I'll just wait for it calm down and then we can get cleaned up. Want to watch a movie after?"

Snake smiled and kissed back. "Sure thing. I love you, Gemini."

"I love you too, Snake."

After getting cleaned up, Gemini couldn't stop himself from holding Snake's hand as they watched their movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Late night fic to try to make my creative juices flowing because I've been working on stuff that's requiring me to use a lot of my brain power. A little self-indulging myself with headcanons here too. (I just love fluffy Snake/Gemini and Gemini being neuroatypical/neurodivergent.) I might do more chapters for this, but I hope this satisfies for now. (I'll edit later on as well.) Feel free to critique if you want too. I'm always looking to improve.


End file.
